


Sea Glass

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: Bucky has never been to the beach and you are determined to get him there.





	Sea Glass

“How have you never been to the beach?” you asked Bucky incredulously. He shrugged, his eyes avoiding yours. 

“We never went when I was a kid, and then the war happened, I guess,” he answered softly. 

“You guess? You guess?” you repeated. “No.” You shot out of your seat. “We’re going to the beach.”

“Right now?” Bucky questioned weakly. “But we’ve barely had breakfast.”

“And that means that this is the best time to go,” you said resolutely. “We can get there early enough to get good spots, and spend the entire day there. Do you have a bathing suit?”

“What?” Bucky stammered, confused by what seemed like a sudden change of subject.

You rolled your eyes. “You can’t go to a beach and go swimming naked. Do you have a bathing suit?” Bucky nodded weakly, and you drummed your fingers on the tabletop. “Good. Get it, and put on sunscreen. If you need help, we can finish that up at the beach.”

Bucky hurried out, and you turned in a circle before stepping out of the kitchen yourself. Just outside, you ran into Natasha. 

“Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?” she asked playfully.

“I’m taking Bucky to the beach. Wanna come?” 

“Sounds like fun. I’m in. I’ll see if Clint or Steve want to come with.” Nat turned the corner, and you strode off to fetch your things for the beach.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Bucky asked Steve, hanging back in the car reluctantly. 

“Buck, I’m sure it’ll be fun. Nat, Clint, and Y/N all think that its a good idea, so why not? And besides, whats the worst that can happen?” Steve reasoned. Bucky shrugged.

“I guess I’m just a bit nervous. Ya know, with the arm.” Bucky held up his left arm and the sunlight glinted off of the metal plates. 

Steve nodded in understanding. “If you want to go home, I can take you right now.”

Bucky frowned. “I just don’t want to disappoint Y/N. I know that she was really excited to do this.”

“Y/N will understand,” Steve promised. Bucky remained silent for several moments.

“I’m going to stay,” he finally announced. “Y/N said that it would be fun and I trust them.”

“Great.” Steve jerked his head at the door. “Come on, they’re waiting.”

Bucky had barely gotten settled in his beach chair when you stood in front of him. “Wanna look for shells?” you asked in excitement. 

“Look…for shells?” Bucky repeated slowly.

“Yeah. Its fun. Sometimes you find really cool twisty ones, and sometimes you even find sea-glass!” You reached out and nudged Bucky’s arm with the back of your hand. “Come on!”

Bucky climbed out of his seat and followed you down to the waters edge, the water washing over his feet and yours. “So how exactly are we supposed to look for all of this exciting stuff you mentioned?”

Your mouth curved into a gentle smile, and Bucky found himself unable to focus on what you were saying, until you finished, “and then you just try to grab it.”

“What?”

You broke into laughter. “Were you really not listening? Okay, so you just watch beneath the water for shells and other cool stuff, and then you try to grab it before the wave pulls it away.”

“Okay,” Bucky said. “I think I’ve got it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He could feel your eyes on him as he scanned the water in the way you instructed. A clear-looking glimmer caught his eye, and he didn’t hesitate, his right hand shooting down and clasping around it just as the water started to recede. “I got something,” he announced softly. 

“Yeah? Can I see?” you asked eagerly. Bucky lowered his hand slightly and pulled back his fingers to reveal a clear, smooth piece of pale blue glass, the edges worn down by sand. “Wow.”

“Is it a good thing?” Bucky asked hesitantly.

“Bucky, this is sea glass!” you exclaimed, your eyes wide. “One of the biggest pieces I’ve seen in a while. Its amazing.”

“Then I want you to have it,” Bucky said immediately, holding the piece towards you.

You shook your head vigorously. “You need to keep it. A memory from your first day at the beach.” You cupped Bucky’s hand with yours and wrapped his fingers back around the sea glass. You were about to say something else when Bucky looked down to his left.

A little girl who couldn’t have been more than five or six stood there, her brown hair pulled back into pigtails and her wide brown eyes staring up at Bucky in fascination. “Your arm is so cool!” she told him enthusiastically. 

Her mother rushed up before Bucky could reply. “I am so sorry, she just ran off without any warning, she didn’t mean to be rude, and -”

“Its alright,” Bucky assured the woman. “She was very polite.” He knelt down in the rushing sea water so that he was on eye level with the little girl. “Thank you.”

She smiled shyly and ran off down the beach, her mother hurrying after her. Bucky stood back up and smiled at you, slipping his hand into yours. 

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, filled with swimming and beach games and napping. When you finally stumbled back into the Tower, Bucky in tow, you barely made it to the bed before collapsing in exhaustion, your limbs twined together peacefully. 

 

Bucky looked at his night table in confusion. “Hey Y/N,” he called finally. “Have you seen the sea glass I found at the beach?” 

You appeared in the doorway of your room, hands hidden carefully behind your back. “Why do you need it?”

“I don’t need it, I just thought that I left it here.” Bucky looked up at you suspiciously. “Why?”

“No reason.” Something in your tone was off, and Bucky whisked you onto the bed, looming over you playfully.

“What aren’t you telling me?”

You didn’t answer, instead bringing your hands from behind your back. Carefully cupped in them was the piece of sea glass, now carefully bound in a leather cord long enough to go over Bucky’s head. You reached forward and placed it around his neck so that the sea glass was hanging down from him.

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered, before he leaned forward and captured your lips with his, his lips gentle against yours.


End file.
